


He Never Did Wrong

by TheCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken, Broken Pieces, Crying, Death, Fate, He never did wrong, Liam - Freeform, M/M, No Understanding, Only I, Pieces, Right Fate, Sad, Storm - Freeform, Who Died, Wrong, Wrong Fate, die - Freeform, died, right - Freeform, zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCity/pseuds/TheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Only I did wrong... n-never him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Did Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really even sure what this was supposed to be to be honest. I liked how it turned out though.

Walking along in the dark the rain poured down. Liam's hand ran down through his hair and he sighed, completely drenched. He bowed his head down and trudged on, heading home. His feet stuck in the mud beneath his feet as he walked and a soft “plop” could be heard each time he pulled a foot out. Liam bit his lip as he made his way, his body shivering. The tears streaked down his cheeks, but were unreadable from the downpour's wetness.

Liam wasn't saying he knew that the storm was coming; oh no he knew that. That's why Liam was out here, for he could cry without thinking about it. For if anyone was to ever come and find him they'd think his face was wet from the rain; which is the smartest assumption.

The darkness filled the damp, humid, heavy air; if Liam didn't know this path so well he would've been lost long ago. Soon cracks of lightning were snapping around him and the ground was shaking as the thunder rolled violently. Liam bit his lip harder, his eyes stinging as they cried, frustrated the lightning wouldn't just hit him.

Soon he was exasperated and running to the open field and its large stone. He felt his head spin as he climbed atop, his body shaking. Liam gasped for breathe on his hands and knees when he got to the top and sobbed, his body racking with shudders.

“Why?” He sobbed out, still struggling for breath. “Why?” He cried out louder, pulling himself to his feet. Soon he was standing up his head wildly snapping around. “ _Why? I just want to know WHY?_ ” Liam screamed out. His hands ran up to his hair and he pulled harshly.

“ _ **Why can't you tell me why? Why not, huh? Why. Can't. You. Tell. Me. WHY?!**_ ” He fell to his knees sobbing, his body shaking. His head lifted to the sky and a helpless scream left his dry lips. He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand anything anymore.

“ _ **WHY DID YOU HIT HIM NOT ME. TELL. ME. WHY. WHAT DID HE DO WRONG, HUH? WHY DID YOU HIT MY ZAYN. HE. DIDN'T. DO. ANY. THING. WRONG.**_ ” Liam screamed everything out. He wailed helplessly and cried, knowing nothing was ever going to help.

Nothing was ever going to bring his Zayn back. Nothing. Not anything. He cried falling down and curling into a ball, everything hurting. Why did Zayn get hit by the lightning? If anyone had ever done anything wrong it was himself. He was the one who hurt Zayn. He made the bruises form. He kept Zayn there taking away the chance to actually live. He made Zayn be his, and he never gave Zayn a chance to leave. All Zayn ever did was stay. He stayed. He kissed Liam, he wrapped his arms around Liam, told Liam he loved him, and made love to Liam. Only he, Liam, had ever done wrong. Not. Zayn. So why did Zayn get hit? Why did Zayn die?

Liam sobbed even heavier. He never treated Zayn right. He never told Zayn how he felt. He never did Zayn right. But Zayn always still loved him. And he never understood that, and he still didn't. He would never understand that.

“Why did you take him.” Liam whispered out, his voice worn “He never did anything _wrong_. The only person who ever did was _me_.” He whimpered and rocked himself back and forth.

“Did you hear me?!?” He screamed out, “Only _**I**_ did wrong... n-never him.” He whimpered out, body shaking. “Only me...”


End file.
